


Challenge Day 9: Dalish

by Solas_Dreadwolf



Series: Solavellan Hell Art Challenge 2020 [9]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Solas gets a Vallaslin, Solavellan Hell, Solavellanhellartchallenge2020, not forever though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23778793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solas_Dreadwolf/pseuds/Solas_Dreadwolf
Summary: Fae gets drunk with Varric and Sera and pranks are played
Relationships: Dalish (Dragon Age: Inquisition)/Solas, Female Lavellan/Solas, Fen'Harel | Solas/Female Lavellan, Lavellan & Solas
Series: Solavellan Hell Art Challenge 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1703923
Kudos: 7





	Challenge Day 9: Dalish

It was one of those typical days in Skyhold.

Dorian was sitting in the library, reading and researching in the old books about Tevinter, while Solas slept peacefully in the Rotunda. His body relaxed while his mind strolled the fade, viewed the old memories of the past. He was far from the loud laughter and drinking of the two elven girls, the dwarf and the qunari who sat in the tavern.

"So you and chuckles, little doe? I knew that you would fall for him.“ Varric exclaimed with a laughter, while drinking some ale from his mug. "I still don't get it at all, why would someone want that egg. He's way to elfy, going on about the old glorious days that are in the past bla bla. Urgh. Solas is so boring.“ The short haired blonde elven girl snorted in disapproval. "That's not true.“ Fae defended him at once, even though she had to admit that she did not sit steady on her chair at all. She was definitely drunk, breaking out in little giggles every minute. "He can be hilarious. It's just that no one gets his jokes.“ she added with a little hiccuping sound.

"Yeah because they're not funny at all. He's just boooring.“ Sera yawned in mockery before her eyes lit up suddenly. "But I know what is funny. You could draw something on his face. Imagine what it would be like if he woke up with that.“ she made a grunting and snorting laughing sound which was unique in a way. Fae giggled alongside with it, her brown eyes already hazed over with the alcohol. "You know what?....“ she made a little pause in order to keep herself steady on the chair for a moment. "That really sounds funny.“ "Make it something Dalish. He dislikes them after all.“ Varric suggested with an approving grin. "Alright. I'll do it then. Now.“ Fae could barely stand up and hold herself, but she managed to wobble to the Rotunda anyway, followed by a more sober but nonetheless laughing Sera.

She had to giggle again, when she saw Solas sleeping with his head rolled onto his shoulder. He must've fallen asleep in the middle of his research, and she couldn't help the little cooing sound that escaped her lips, when her hazy eyes traced over his features for a moment, a dreamy expression on her face.

Solas really was cute if he was sleeping, his face was completely relaxed, which made him seem oddly off guard for someone that was always composed and collected.

Fae would've probably continued staring at him if it hadn't been for Sera's quiet snort that pulled her out of his thoughts. "We're not here so that you can study his sleeping face.“ the rogue had reprimanded before she had given her a bucket of paint and one of Solas smallest brushes.

A part of her felt bad for playing a joke on him, but the drunken part of her found the thought of painting Solas during his sleep hilarious. Thanks to that it was easy for her to lean down to dip the brush into paint to draw Dirthamen's Vallaslin on his Face with little giggles of amusement. "Oooh this is way too good. He'll hate that when he wakes up.“ Sera snorted loudly, causing Solas to stir slightly in his sleep.

"Oh shit he's waking up, run.“ the rogue shouted out before she pulled Fae with her up to the library, barking with laughter. Dorian gave them an amused glance while he was leaning on the railing, having seen everything that those girls had done.

To say that he was confused as he woke up would've been an understatement, and he took a while to come to himself completely. Solas had recognized the voice of that irritating elven girl called Sera and his eyes searched the rotunda for any signs of her meddling. He still remembered who put lizards in his bedroll after all, and he had become a bit more cautious around her. But there was no sign of her, causing him to relax in his chair once more.

"Could you look at me Solas? I could swear that there is something different about you. Something about your face.“ Dorian had mused loudly, causing Solas to look at him in irritation, leaning over the balustrade one level above him. His brows furrowed even more when laughter echoed around the rotunda walls. "Is there something on my face?“ he scoffed.

"Oh there is clearly something on your face. So you've chosen to get those markings, too? Get closer to your love with it? Is that a Dalish thing? Don't you hate the Dalish Solas, or is it a statement?“ "I am afraid that I have no Idea what you are speaking off.“ "You might prefer a mirror then.“ The Tevinter mage threw him one of his little pocket mirrors, that he used to bring with him everywhere.

Solas merely scoffed, easily catching it in his hand, before he opened the mirror, to take a look at his face. As soon as he laid eyes on the paint that was on his face - a detailed Vallaslin of Dirthamen it was clear, who had done this to him. A certain Dalish was in for an explanation as soon as he would have finished washing those ridiculous marks of his face.


End file.
